Nightmare
by Lenacchi
Summary: Sekelebat bayangan semu menghantui tidurmu. Membekukan keberanian dan memaksamu memeluk keputusasaan. Hanya dalam sekejap mata, namun menyisakan ketakutan yang luar biasa / Untuk siapapun yang merindukan GinRan, 2nd POV.


**Bleach** milik **Tite Kubo**

**.**

**.**

**Nightmare**

(c) Lenacchi

Warning : fanon, ooc, typo(s), GinRan, 2nd pov, -1k words

* * *

Kau tahu semua yang terjadi di depanmu adalah mimpi. Namun badanmu lemas, tak kuasa berdiri dengan kakimu sendiri. Kau ingin menyangkalnya, namun tiap detiknya terasa begitu nyata. Seolah-olah kakimu benar-benar berpijak di daratan asing dengan reruntuhan—entah bangunan apa—di sekelilingmu. Seolah-olah di sanalah kau memeluk_nya_ yang bersimbah cairan merah lekat berbau amis. Kau tak henti-hentinya berteriak—memanggil nama kecil_nya_. Dan kau menangis, seolah-olah jika kau tak melakukannya _dia_ akan lenyap kapan saja, meskipun _dia_ dalam rengkuhan eratmu.

**"GIN! GIN! GIN!"**

Nama itu terus menggema dalam keputusasaanmu. Nama kecil yang telah lama tak kau sebut dalam lisan bahagiamu. Nama sederhana yang memiliki arti penting dalam hidupmu namun di saat yang bersamaan juga mampu mengoyak perasaan dan pikiranmu.

Kau tahu apa yang terjadi. Kapan ini semua di mulai dan mengapa berakhir demikian.

**"Gin … Tidak, tidak … Ja-jangan tinggalkan aku!"**

Rangkaian mimpi terhubung tanpa cela. Kau berpegang pada sedikit logika yang masih tersisa. Dalam hatimu berucap, semuanya akan segera berakhir jika seseorang membangunkanmu. Matamu akan terbuka dan yang tertinggal hanyalah kesan semu tentang bunga tidur.

Air matamu mengalir lebih deras ketika _ia_ menatapmu nanar. Sudut bibirnya tertarik untuk sepersekian detik. _Bodoh, jangan tersenyum. Bernapaslah!_ Kau memekik dalam hati. Kau tak sanggup mengucapkan apa pun ketika emosi itu meluap tanpa henti. Kau menangis, hanya menangis.

Tak sampai satu menit, kau menyadari semuanya berhenti. Begitu pula dengan napas_nya_.

Dia … telah pergi.

—selamanya.

* * *

Peluh keringat membanjiri tubuh ringkihmu. Napasmu tak ayal terputus-putus—memaksakan udara untuk segera masuk mengisi ruang paru-parumu. Sesaat setelah kesadaranmu terkumpul, kau menatap sekeliling dengan mata sembabmu.

Akhirnya kau bernapas lega. Ini gubuk _kalian_. Bukan di reruntuhan tempat dirimu meraung memanggil nama_nya_.

"Mimpi yang mengerikan…"

Jika mimpi itu jadi kenyataan, apa yang akan kau lakukan tanpa_nya_?

Pertanyaan itu tiba-tiba muncul di kepalamu. Di saat itulah kau menyadarinya.

_Dimana dia?_

Sebersit rasa takut menyeruak hingga air matamu terdorong untuk keluar lagi.

"Gin?"

Kau memanggil namanya tanpa sadar. Lidahmu terasa kelu ketika nama itu meluncur dari mulutmu. Namun tak ada sahutan.

"Gin, kau dimana?"

Masih hening. Keheningan yang mulai membuatmu berpikiran buruk. Kh, lagi-lagi bayangan mimpi itu terlukis samar di pikiranmu. _Mimpi itu … Mimpi buruk itu … Mengerikan. Hentikan_!

"Gin!" kali ini suaramu terdengar menahan tangis. Kau memeluk kedua lututmu dengan tubuh gemetar dan menenggelamkan kepalamu di antara tangkupan tanganmu. "Gin! Gin! Gin!"

_Kau menangis. _

_Kau memanggilnya. _

_Ia tersenyum. _

_Ia mati. _

_Di depanmu. _

_Tepat di depan matamu._

Bayangan itu membuat ngilu hatimu, meremas jantungmu.

"Ada apa?" suara itu menyentakkan tubuhmu.

Kau mengangkat wajahmu perlahan. Ia menatapmu cemas walau kau tak mampu melihatnya dengan jelas. Bukannya berhenti menangis, tangisanmu justru bertambah nyaring. Kau tak tahu mengapa. Air mata itu tak kunjung berhenti.

Tiba-tiba tubuhmu menerjangnya, menggapai lehernya dan melingkarkan tanganmu di sana. Kau tak memperdulikan suara gaduh yang timbul akibat aksi spontanitasmu. Ia tampak kaget setengah mati akibat doronganmu yang mendadak—dan membuat tubuh kalian terjerembab ke lantai berlapiskan tanah—membuatnya meringis menahan perih.

"Tak apa, Ran. Aku di sini."

Ia tak mengerti mengapa, namun kalimat menenangkan itu keluar saja dari mulutnya. Gin membalas pelukanmu dengan erat dan membiarkanmu membasahi pakaian lusuhnya dengan air matamu yang tak kunjung berhenti.

"Tenanglah … aku di sini."

Setidaknya ia _masih_ di sini.

.

.

**The End**

.

.

* * *

Author's note :

Maaf saya bikin GinRan yang begini mulu. Saya cukup sedih, mereka jarang muncul di sini lagi :(

Tapi terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca. Tentu saja, kritik dan saran kamu akan saya terima dengan tangan terbuka :D

**Banjarmasin, 26 November 2013**


End file.
